1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle suspension device for suspending a vehicle body, an automobile using the same, and a turning control method.
2. Related Art
In a vehicle suspension device, in one technology, an intended suspension performance is achieved by settings of a kingpin axis.
For example, in one technology as described in PLT 1, an upper arm and a lower arm each including two letter I-shaped arms, at an upper side and a lower side of an axle of an axle carrier, are supported by an identical single point to configure a link arrangement of suppressing the movement in a vehicle front-rear direction in the turning at an upper or lower pivot point of the kingpin, so as to improve steerability and stability.
In addition, for example, in another technology as described in PLT 2, a lower transverse link including two arms crossing each other and an upper transverse link supporting two arms with a common link bearing are provided on a lower side and an upper side of the axle of the axle carrier, respectively. The kingpin axis that couples a virtual lower pivot point represented by a cross point of the two arms of the lower transverse link and an upper pivot point represented by the center of a link bearing of the upper transverse link virtually extends at a negative angle, so that the grounding point with the road surface is in the inside in the vehicle width direction of the turning wheel.